


perspective

by wadingpool



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Introspection, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Self-Indulgent, sometimes the most mundane things seem extraordinary with your loved one, until proven otherwise they are married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wadingpool/pseuds/wadingpool
Summary: When it comes to Korai, it is intimacy in the most unlikely of places.
Relationships: Hirugami Sachirou/Hoshiumi Kourai
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	perspective

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HIRUHOSHI DAY YALL!! This was going to be MUCH longer but I busted my hand and i could only write this much, so sorry it's incredibly short! Was planning on something that was at least 3k but eh, things don't work out but that's okay. Regardless, I hope yall like this, even though I wrote it in one sitting. I'm kinda nervous about it but I won't dwell too much on it.
> 
> English isn't my first language so apologies for any incorrect grammar!
> 
> Thank you! My Twitter and Tumblr are linked at the end.

It was in the strong slope of a wet shoulder reaching for the towel Sachiro offered because Korai _always_ forgot to bring his own to the shower for when he came out. It was in the grip of a steering wheel and clenched teeth that cursed out all the cars in traffic. It was in the gentle taping of scarred hands in the locker rooms before practice when they were in Kamomedai. It lived in the grumbling of off-season agitation that left Korai antsy for any kind of movement. It thrived in the gentle press of Sachiro’s chin on Korai’s shoulder as the other went around trying to not burn the breakfast he had stubbornly decided to try to make, despite neither of them being able to cook anything more complicated than tamago gohan. It fascinated yet vexed Sachiro how love could be found in the most unconventional of places. The mundane, the things that Sachiro had never paid any mind to, suddenly seemed anything but mundane.

Korai was like a hurricane, something that was so incredibly destructive but there was always a stillness to him, a simplicity that drew Sachiro in and forever tied him to the other. Korai had helped free him of the shackles that had held him down and it was as if he could breathe, and he could really look at all the things that hadn’t seemed important before in startling clarity. There was an importance to the small things in life that he had never allowed himself to enjoy, a clarity that he had first felt carried by the cold mountain air at the top of those stairs with a handkerchief wrapped around his hand and Korai’s presence next to him, that he now carried with him.

Sachiro loved Korai as simply and as bluntly as Korai loved Sachiro. Love, for Sachiro, was nothing complicated or a burden; instead, it was in the natural things they did. It was easily felt and permeated through their shared apartment, in the sunlight that came in through the window of their living room, in the drone of a television in the background that neither paid mind to, in the mindless interactions. Everything felt freer when Sachiro loved Korai, everything filled him with the refreshing stillness. It was not warmth, but a coldness that left him breathless and made him think of meetings at the wall, of a freezing gym and Korai helping him stretch, of cool night breeze drifting in from an open window of a bedroom, of Shumai’s cold wet nose sniffing his face as Sachiro pet him. It was not warmth that brought him there, but Sachiro had always preferred the cold. The only warmth he cared for was radiated from Korai’s skin and the fire that burned in his eyes.

It was always the little things with Korai. The blue and green of their toothbrushes sitting in the same container and the mixing of their wardrobes in the closet because neither decided to separate or categorize them. An Adler shirt thrown over the back of the couch and buying groceries together. Korai laughing as Sachiro’s nose wrinkles from kissing with morning breath and the popcorn that ends up in Korai’s hair after jumping in his seat at a horror movie. Spilled orange juice and a half-eaten loaf of bread that Korai forgot to tie. A hand filled with callouses and another one littered with scars, clasped together with matching bands catching the golden glow of streetlamps as they walk home from a night out.

None of it is mundane when it’s Sachiro and Korai.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/starocexn)   
>  [Tumblr](https://lunatijeras.tumblr.com/)   
> 


End file.
